Sympathy for the Devil
by Lauranio
Summary: Sam/Ruby, Post 3x16 . Los ojos de Dean no eran capaces de distinguir los grises y Sam no conocía nadie que le quedase mejor ese color que a Ruby. Demonio con humanidad y una moralidad altamente cuestionable.


**Disclaimer:** Todo aquello que podáis reconocer no me pertenece a mí, sino al al grandísimo Eric Kripke y a la CW, el resto lo pone mi imaginación.

Esto es un oneshoot algo más largo de lo normal, básicamente porque si lo dividía en varios capítulos creo que perdería la poca gracia que pudiera tener. Tiene lugar tres semanas después de los acontecimientos del 3x16 y contiene spoilers ENORMES, así que si todavía no has visto el final de la tercera temporada sal por patas de esta historia. Es un Sam/Ruby (si, somos pocos pero existimos), así que también tengo que aconsejarte que si no te gusta la pareja es mejor que huyas ahora, que puedes.

**Titulo:** Sympathy for the Devil  
**Summary:** Su hermano siempre veía el mundo de dos colores, blanco o negro, no había ligeros matices, ni mezclas de ambos, no. Las cosas eran de una manera o eran de otra, así o así. Pero los ojos de Dean no eran capaces de distinguir los grises y Sam no conocía nadie que le quedase mejor ese color que a Ruby.

**Género:** angst, romance  
**Personajes/Pairing**: Sam/Ruby  
**Advertencias**: Spoilers 3x16

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia es entera para mi beta y gemela perdida **Dryadeh**, porque si no llega a ser por ti, tu cariño y tu apoyo (y tu paciencia legendaria) jamás hubiera podido escribir todo esto. Gracias a ella Ruby no está tan españolizada y Sam no suelta tantos tacos. Gracias, cariño.

**

* * *

****SYMPATHY FOR THE DEVIL**

**(I'm just a) Lonely Boy**

_I'm left in misery. I'm all alone. I aint got no home. I'm a lonely boy. I'm a lonely boy._

Lonely Boy (Sex Pistols)

Suena _Wheel in the Sky _y Sam ha perdido la cuenta de cuantos vasos de whisky lleva, pero cada vez que levanta el brazo para pedir otra ronda puede asegurar que ve diez dedos en lugar de cinco, _en una sola mano_, lo que le da una idea aproximada de que debe llevar más de un vaso y, espera, menos de cien.

Nunca ha servido para beber. Tiene tolerancia cero al alcohol desde siempre o puede que incluso un poco antes. Lo sabe ahora y lo supo con trece años, que fue la primera vez que se emborrachó. Le han hecho contar esa historia un par de veces, censurando los conceptos de "caza y monstruos varios" para sus amigos de la facultad y en versión original cada vez que Dean quería picarle.

Estaban en Dakota del Sur, o del Norte o algún otro estado de por aquella zona, tampoco puede estar muy seguro, no cuando te mueves tanto y te quedas en los sitios tan poco tiempo, _tan poco_ que todos los lugares de América acaban pareciéndote iguales. Misma carretera, mismas vistas.

Acababan de instalarse en un motel tras una cacería, habían tenido que salir cagando leches del anterior trabajo con los federales pegados a su culo por culpa de la bocaza de Dean. No había ni sacado la ropa de la maleta, aún tenía tierra entre las uñas y sal en el pelo, cuando el teléfono sonó y a su padre le cambió la cara de color. No había terminado de gruñir un _"Ay que joderse, este tío va acabar matándose algún día, no sé que coño tiene Bobby en la cabeza..." _yya tenía a Dean pegado a su derecha, con escopeta en mano incluida. Porque en su familia, que el teléfono sonase no auguraba nada de bueno.

Recuerda el cansancio y que la cama cochambrosa le parecía el paraíso, pero se levantó y fue con pies pesados hasta su bolsa para coger la munición necesaria. Sin preguntar, porque sabría que no le darían todas las respuestas. Su padre le miró, un crío larguirucho, todo piernas y el flequillo tapándole los ojos, apenas entrado en la adolescencia por la puerta de atrás y la inocencia rota. Su mirada se suavizó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Dean _"esta vez no chico, esto es demasiado peligroso" _cuando en realidad lo que quería decir era _"necesito que te quedes con tu hermano, cuida de tu hermano"_ y puede recordar a su hermano a punto de protestar pero siendo silenciado con una sola mirada de John Winchester. _Señor, si señor_,un buen soldado siempre acata las órdenes de un superior.

El caso es que se quedaron allí solos, Dean "_haciendo de niñera de una puta nena, joder_" como bien se encargó de repetirle cada segundo, entre sorbo y sorbo de una cerveza que había cogido de la nevera, y él sintiéndose como _eso_, como una puta nena, el pequeño de la familia al que no podían dejar ir de cacería _"por si te rompes una uña, Sammy, seguro que es por eso". _Su orgullo de Winchester roto. Recuerda que quería cerrarle la boca a su hermano, como fuera, demostrando que él también era un tío, otro macho _beta_ de la familia. Por eso puso su mejor cara de tío duro y masculló _"Pásame una cerveza, Dean"_. Su hermano estaba despatarrado en el sillón y ni siquiera apartó la mirada de la televisión _"te la daría Sammy, pero no hemos traído un biberón para que te la tomes, no seas coñazo y vete a leer o algo"_.

Sam, previsor como pocos, ya contaba con ello y tenía preparado un _"Hablo en serio payaso, dame una"_. Dean apartó los ojos de la tele, estudió a su hermano que tenía la mandíbula apretada y el ceño más fruncido de lo que acostumbraba, y sus ojos brillaron con diversión. _"Bien, esto promete"_. Se levantó y sacó unas cuantas cervezas de la nevera, dos para él una para Sam, le dio la que le correspondía a su hermano y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá esperando para el espectáculo, en primera fila.

Sam abrió la suya y pegó un trago largo, como hacía Dean. Ignoró el sabor amargo bajándole por la garganta y evitó poner una mueca de asco porque su hermano le miraba muy entretenido desde el sofá. No sabe muy bien como, pero las siguientes dos horas se le pasaron volando y a su hermano se le pasó el cabreo. Recuerda que tardó como una hora en beberse su cerveza y que cuando iba por la segunda Dean ya iba por la quinta. Se acuerda de Dean, con la mirada brillante y la risa floja, soltando carcajadas a diestro y siniestro cada vez que Sam se levantaba para cambiar el canal de la televisión y no acertaba con los botones. Pero lo que mejor recuerda es la cara de pánico que puso Dean cuando Sam dijo, arrastrando las palabras, vocalizando exageradamente las eses y acompañando a todo esto con una risilla tonta, _"Ya veráss la cara que va a poner papá..."_

A Dean se le borró la sonrisa y perdió el color, cosa que a Sam le hizo mucha gracia, y empezó mascullar _"no puedes estar borracho Sam. Joder con dos putas cervezas no se emborracha nadie. Joder, es matemáticamente imposible emborracharse con dos cervezas..." _y Sam riéndose porque su hermano nunca ha tenido ni puta idea de matemáticas _"... me cago en la puta Sam, joder, métete en la cama hasta que se te pase. Dios, papá va a matarnos, dos cervezas de mierda y el tío se emborracha... Va a matarme joder, va a matarme..."_.

Pero su padre no les mató cuando entró por la puerta murmurando "_Falsa alarma_", vio a Sam tambaleándose hasta el baño, chocándose contra todo mueble que se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino, un par de arcadas algo teatreras y después el sonido de alguien que echa todo lo que tiene dentro y se queda con el estómago vacío. Dean interponiéndose entre su padre y su hermano, asumiendo inconscientemente todas las culpas, _como siempre_. Y John Winchester soltó una carcajada limpia y pura, que le llegó a los ojos e hizo vibrar todo su cuerpo. Su padre le preguntó cuántas cervezas había tomado Sam y cuando Dean le dijo _"sólo dos papá, es un marica"_ John rompió a reír de nuevo y Dean se unió a él. Cuando les llegó la voz de Sam arrastrada desde el baño, gruñendo _"no vuelvo a beber más, Dios me quiero morir"_ Dean y John reían tan alto que los vecinos tuvieron que venir a imponer algo de silencio, o eso le contaron ellos a Sam la mañana siguiente.

No puede recordar todos los detalles pero si lo esencial, lo que importa. Da pena. Se siente como uno de esos viejos que te cuentan las batallitas de su juventud.

'_Es una gran historia, o lo es cuando hay alguien que te pide que la cuentes a tu lado' _piensa con una punzada de dolor que le sacude todo el cuerpo. Eran buenos tiempos, Papá, Dean y él de un lado para otro. Como odió esa época en su día y cuánto la ansiaba ahora. Tiene los ojos llorosos y desea que sea por el ambiente tan cargado que hay en el bar, donde el humo apenas deja ver con claridad. Aunque eso último se lo debería achacar al alcohol.

Si alguien le preguntase cómo había acabado en un local como este no sabría muy bien qué contestar. Quizá su respuesta sincera sería que llevaba más de dos semanas intentando dar con el paradero de Lilith y que no había forma de encontrarla. Ni una sola, y nada funcionaba, ni siquiera el cachivache ese que había usado Bobby la vez anterior. Había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra sin dejar rastro. También llevaba más de dos semanas intentando dar con alguna forma de traer a Dean de vuelta. Le valía cualquier forma, la más estúpida, la más simple, la más arriesgada, _la que fuera_. Y tampoco había encontrado nada, y la única persona que podría haberle ayudado estaba muy lejos en estos momentos.

Se sentía un completo inútil. Y cuando estaban a punto de cumplirse tres semanas de búsquedas infructuosas no lo soportó más. La imagen de los Perros del Infierno devorando a su hermano estaba grabada a fuego en su retina, le quemaba en los ojos y le dañaba en todo el cuerpo. Tenía que borrarla. Paró el coche en el primer bar que encontró por la carretera, que resultó ser uno frecuentado por motoristas y alejado de cualquier tipo de civilización. Ignoró las miradas de incredulidad de las que fue objeto, se sentó en el primer taburete que vio libre y pidió el whisky más fuerte que tuvieran. Entró de día y ya debía ser de noche. Si hubiera completado el pack con una mujer Dean hubiera estado orgulloso.

No debe estar tan borracho como piensa porque los gritos desgarrados de su hermano están reventándole los oídos. Se hunde más en el taburete y llama al camarero para que le traiga más whisky con el que ahogar las voces. Da igual si cierra los ojos o se desmaya, porque la imagen sigue ahí incrustada. Necesita más alcohol y rápido.

-Póngame otro. -Le dice al tipo de la barra, señalando con la cabeza el vaso que está medio vacío delante de sus narices.

El camarero le mira de reojo, analizándole.

-Creo que ya has bebido suficiente, muchacho.

Sam levanta la cabeza y enfoca la vista en el tipo. Tiene los brazos al descubierto con un par de tatuajes que le llegan hasta las muñecas y un rostro amable detrás de una barba rebelde. Un buen tío, seguramente. Un buen tío al que va a partir la cara si no le pone otro vaso de whisky. Rebusca en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros hasta que da con su cartera y saca un billete de cincuenta dólares. Lo planta en la barra con un golpe seco.

-No quiero ver el culo de este vaso.

Él hombre parece dudar unos momentos y finalmente coge el billete a regañadientes. Deja la botella sobre la barra, al lado de Sam y desaparece.

-Gracias. -Dice educadamente al aire.

Coge la botella y rellena el vaso, pegando un largo sorbo después. La cabeza le da vueltas y se agarra con fuerza al borde de la barra hasta que se le pasa la sensación. Pega un nuevo trago y pasea la mirada por el local para distraerse. Hay ambiente, cosa extraña teniendo en cuenta su ubicación en medio de ninguna parte. En las mesas hay gente que llena el bar de risotadas estridentes. Hay unos motoristas (lo deduce por la ropa y por los tatuajes que pueblan la piel al descubierto) jugando al billar y otros tantos tirando a los dardos. La barra está algo abarrotada. Hay un par de tíos mirando de reojo a una rubia que está de espaldas a él, Sam se queda mirando la cazadora de cuero negro que lleva. Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que la están observando, la chica se gira en su dirección, le mira y una sonrisa burlona aparece en sus labios. A Sam le da un vuelco el corazón. _Ruby_.

No puede ser, no puede ser ni de coña, no es ni remotamente posible. Se levanta, arrastrado el taburete, sin dejar de mirarla.

'_Ruby, aquí'. _Empieza a caminar en su dirección.

Bobby se había encargado de enterrar el cuerpo, o eso le había dicho él. Lilith la había mandado muy lejos, palabras textuales. Simplemente no puede ser.

Debe estar más borracho de lo que pensaba.

A medida que se acerca, a Sam se le encoge el estómago. Ruby es demasiado real, demasiado sólida.

No puede ser ella, por tanto debe ser otra. U otro. _Otro demonio_.

Nota una aguda sensación de alarma que le pone el vello de punta y siente como se le pasa la borrachera de golpe. Se detiene a mitad de camino y aferra el cuchillo dentro del bolsillo de su cazadora, agradeciendo llevarlo encima.

Un tipo, que Sam recuerda haber visto jugando al billar, se acerca hasta ella y le dice algo que Sam no alcanza a escuchar. Ruby no le presta atención y sigue mirándole, esperando por ver quién tiene que hacer el primer movimiento. No puede ser Lilith, eso seguro. No va a llevar tres semanas buscándola removiendo cielo y tierra para que ella se presente sola en un bar de carretera, aunque los demonios no siguen unas normas lógicas. El instinto de supervivencia le indica que mantenga la calma en la medida de lo posible.

Suelta un suspiro tenso y reanuda el camino, con el mango del cuchillo tan apretado que se hace daño.

Pasa por delante del hombre y éste le agarra del hombro con fuerza. Sam se gira un poco pero mantiene la vista clavada en Ruby. El hombre le zarandea con más fuerza de la necesaria y Sam aparta la mirada de su objetivo a regañadientes. Se gira y encara al tipo, que le llega por debajo de la nariz.

-Qué.- Suelta, irritado.

-La chica ya tiene compañía, no necesita más. -Afirma y le mira, Sam supone porque está pendiente de cualquier movimiento por el rabillo de su ojo, de forma amenazante. Uno de sus amigos se le une, situándose detrás. Seguramente les esté salvando la vida y los muy capullos tienen la cara de tocarle las narices.

-Eh, mosqueteros, ¿qué os habéis pensado, qué soy una para todos? -Pregunta Ruby con sarcasmo, una mueca burlona adornando sus labios.

Se le está acabando el tiempo y la paciencia.

-Largo.-Murmura entre dientes.

Oye como el tipo de detrás se cruje los nudillos y si hubiera estado en otra situación se hubiera reído en su cara. Dean se hubiera descojonado, está seguro. Sam abulta más que los dos juntos. Se yergue, separa las piernas, cuadra la mandíbula y le mira desde arriba. Pose de chulo, pose de macho. Sabe perfectamente de quién ha aprendido, del mejor, de su hermano.

-Creo que no, niñato.

Sam pega una zancada y baja la cara hasta estar a la altura del otro. El cuchillo sigue apretado contra su mano.

-He dicho largo. _Ahora_. -Gruñe, mastica cada palabra y vuelve a erguirse, es un maldito gigante. -No voy a repetirlo.

El tipo de detrás se achanta, pone una mano en el hombro de su amigo y murmura _"Vámonos Pete", _tira con fuerza del brazo de su amigo que no tiene intención de moverse. _"En serio, vamos, no merece la pena joder" _tira más del brazo.

'_Es cierto, no la merece'._ Sam reza para que le haga caso y se largue. No quiere montar una escena y menos que el demonio pueda pillarle con la guardia baja en mitad de una pelea de matones de bar. Ya tiene bastante con los movimientos torpes que hace a causa del alcohol en vena. Da un paso al frente e intenta forzar la retirada del tipo con más carga de _"no toques los cojones a un Winchester" _en la mirada.

El tal Pete le mira, analiza las remotas posibilidades que debe tener contra él y, finalmente, Sam ve derrota en sus ojos. Relaja los hombros y murmura _"Tranquilo chaval, toda tuya, hay que joderse"_ y se va por donde ha venido.

Sam no pierde el tiempo y se gira.

-Toda una demostración de masculinidad, Sam. -La agarra con fuerza del brazo, saca el cuchillo con rapidez y le pone a la altura del costado de ella, a cubierto bajo la cazadora de cuero, tapando la escena de ojos indiscretos con su cuerpo. Nadie ha visto nada. Ruby observa tranquilamente el cuchillo y después le mira a los ojos. -¿Te ha dado una sobredosis de testosterona?

Sam aprieta un poco más el cuchillo contra ella y pega más su cuerpo. La escena vista desde fuera no desentona con el resto de parejas del bar.

-Vamos fuera. -Se aparta un poco y esconde el cuchillo dentro de la manga de la chaqueta con los dedos. -Camina delante, yo te sigo. Y si sabes lo que te conviene, no intentes nada raro. -Ruby pone los ojos en blanco pero le hace caso.

Ella se levanta y se encamina hacia la puerta del local, esquivando a la gente, con Sam detrás, pegado a su espalda.

**--oOo--**

Un viento frío les recibe fuera. La luna está llena e ilumina el manto de niebla que cubre todo el paisaje, una niebla azulada en contraste con la negrura que reinaba el exterior desierto del local. Estarían totalmente a oscuras si no fuera por un par de farolas destartaladas que no alumbran una mierda. Lo siguiente que sabe es que tiene a Ruby empotrada contra la pared menos iluminada con el cuchillo en la garganta. Se nota más torpe y lento de lo normal pero el aire fresco le da fuerzas y le despeja la cabeza un poco. Ruby es la primera en hablar.

-Esperaba una bienvenida más calida, Sam.-Dice con expresión burlona. La ignora y aprieta más el filo contra su garganta. No está para bromas. Ella borra la sonrisa y se pone seria. -Sam, cálmate, soy Ruby.

Sam duda un segundo. Uno solo.

-Tú no puedes ser Ruby. -Escupe. –Dime quién coño eres. -Nota la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas con furia.

Ruby pone los ojos en blanco.

-En serio, llámalo _Deja Vu_ o como quieras, pero creo que esta conversación ya la hemos tenido antes. Soy Ruby y eso con lo que pretendes rebanarme el cuello es _mío_.

-¿Cómo sé qué dices la verdad, cómo sé que no eres Lilith?

-No puedes saberlo, pero en mi defensa diré que yo soy más guapa.

Está empezando a dudar y eso no es bueno, no puede fiarse, por mucho que desee que le esté diciendo la verdad.

-Sam, si hubiera querido matarte lo habría hecho cuando estabas con la guardia baja en plena fiesta de alcohol. –Le habla como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Eso tiene bastante sentido, pero no aparta el cuchillo. Ruby rueda los ojos y chasca la lengua.

-No me puedo creer que vaya a tener que decir esto, pero, si no me crees, _si no confías en mí_, habla con Bobby y que él te ponga al corriente.

Sam parece confuso y el cuchillo se aleja unos milímetros de la garganta de Ruby.

-¿Bobby?

Sam pierde la cuenta de cuantas veces la ha escuchado resoplar ya.

-Bobby me trajo de vuelta.

El cuchillo vuelve a estar pegado al ras de su cuello. Eso ya si que no tiene sentido. Vuelve a dudar.

-Eso no puede ser. Bobby se deshizo de este cuerpo.

-Es evidente que no.

Ahí tiene que darle la razón. Se siente bastante estúpido en estos momentos. Le recuerda a la conversación que tuvieron hace casi un año, cuando ella parecía saberlo todo y él absolutamente nada. Siente la misma impotencia de entonces.

-Si eso es verdad, ¿cómo…?

-Ha tenido que hacer un par de rituales que no son de su agrado y no está muy orgulloso de sí mismo, pero sabe que era necesario y se consuela con eso. Igual que tendrás que hacerlo tú. –Le interrumpe y le da su explicación. –Y ahora que ya lo sabes, ¿te importa quitarme eso del cuello? Es algo incómodo.

Sam titubea unos instantes y finalmente retira el cuchillo. Se siente bastante desorientado.

-¿Por qué Bobby no me ha dicho nada?

-Porque el muy idiota cree que necesitabas tiempo para asimilar todo lo que ha pasado. No comparto su opinión. Te he dado tres semanas para hacer el estúpido, creo que he sido bastante comprensiva.

'_Típico de Bobby'_

Siente que el cerebro no le funciona con la rapidez habitual, son demasiadas cosas que digerir y Ruby no se caracteriza por su paciencia precisamente. Cae en la cuenta de algo.

-Ese cuerpo. –Hace un gesto vago con la cabeza. –_está_ muerto. La chica estaba muerta.

Ruby alza las cejas y se mira de arriba abajo.

-Los demonios no es que tengamos muchos prejuicios con estas cosas, ya me entiendes. –Se encoje de hombros. –Además es una pena desperdiciar un cuerpo como este. ¿Preferías que le robara el cuerpo a algún otro inocente?

No le contesta, se lleva una mano a la cabeza, que cree que le va a estallar en cualquier momento, y cierra los ojos con fuerza. No tenía que haber bebido tanto.

Cuando los abre de nuevo Ruby está cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Todavía le cuesta asimilar que de verdad es ella y que está ahí.

-Has sido un maldito irresponsable. ¿Acaso quieres morir? ¿A quién coño se le ocurre bajar la guardia de ese modo? Tenías a cuatro demonios, Sam. Cuatro. Siguiéndote con el único fin de esperar a que cometieras un fallo para matarte y decides ponerles tu cabeza en bandeja. -Parece cabreada. -Pero se acabó, ya has agotado toda la cuota emo que te tocaba para esta vida, te vienes conmigo. Ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo y tienes muchas cosas que aprender. Lilith no se va a esconder siempre. En lo que tú te has dedicado a terminar con todas las reservas de alcohol de la zona ella habrá reunido más tropas y estarán deseando pasarse a saludarte.-Da unos pasos hacía el coche, que está aparcado a unos metros de ellos, pero se detiene al ver el ceño fruncido de Sam. -¿Se puede saber a qué esperas?

Sam trata de enfocar la vista. Tiene una sensación de vértigo y necesita apoyarse contra la pared para no ir de bruces al suelo.

-No puedo dejar que me enseñes nada, Ruby. -Arrastra las palabras, es como si todo el alcohol que ha bebido le hubiera subido de golpe, una vez pasada la adrenalina. -Se... Se lo prometí a Dean... Yo...

Ruby pega dos zancadas. Sam está recostado contra la pared por lo que casi están a la misma altura.

-¿De verdad crees que en algún momento has tenido la libertad de tomar esa decisión, Sam? -Sabe que es una pregunta retórica, pero aún así le hubiera gustado gritarle que _si, que la tenía._ Pero todo lo que puede hacer es murmurar una respuesta vaga para el cuello de su camisa. -Nunca ha sido decisión tuya. Todo esto estaba decidido antes de que tú nacieras, muchos llevan esperándote siglos. Lo único que estás haciendo es posponerlo, una y otra vez. -Hace una pausa y le mira a los ojos, sin pestañear. -Puedes retrasarlo todo lo que quieras Sam, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que aceptarlo. Aceptar _quien eres_ y asumir tu papel en esta guerra.

-¿¡Crees que no lo sé!? -Estalla, ya no puede callarse más. Su propia voz le retumba en los oídos. -¿Cree que no sé que toda esta mierda ya estaba preparada? Toda mi familia ha muerto _por lo que soy_. ¡Mi hermano murió hace tres semanas_ por lo que soy_! -Da igual cuantas veces se lo haya repetido a sí mismo, decirlo en voz alta duele porque es la primera vez que reconoce que su hermano ha muerto y no sabe si va a poder traerle de vuelta.

Ruby le mira unos instantes, parece estar pensando con cuidado sus siguientes palabras.

-¿Y no quieres cargarte a la zorra que lo mató _delante de tus ojos?_ –No deja que Sam la responda. -¿De verdad quieres volver a tener esa sensación, la de no poder hacer absolutamente nada?

-Por supuesto que quiero matarla.

¿Cómo puede preguntarle eso?

-Entonces, créeme cuando te digo que la única forma de hacerlo es esta. No es tu decisión Sam, hay demasiadas vidas en juego y eres el _único_ que puede cargarse a esa hija de puta. Es tu responsabilidad. No lo has pedido pero tienes un poder colosal dentro de ti y serías un estúpido si no lo utilizaras para ganar.

Siempre había hecho caso a su hermano en todo. Cuando Dean y Ruby le ofrecían dos planes totalmente alternativos para un mismo problema, sabía que su hermano hablaba con el corazón y Ruby con la cabeza. Él se ceñía a las normas morales y ella a pautas bélicas.

Siguió el de Dean, falló y le perdió. Puede que si hubiera hecho caso a Ruby ahora su hermano estaría vivo y él no tendría que pasar por todo esto completamente solo.

Existía un problema y Dean ya no estaba aquí para ofrecerle la alternativa al plan de Ruby. Y tampoco empujarle en la dirección contraria a todo lo propuesto por ella, incluso aunque eso pudiera salvarle.

Por otro lado, ella podía estar ofreciéndole la misma solución para lo que más desesperado estaba por lograr. Sacar a su hermano del Infierno. Si ella tiene razón, si tan fuerte es y tiene todo ese poder dentro esperando a que lo despierten, entonces…

Levanta el rostro. Sólo va a preguntarlo una vez.

-Ese poder… -Sabe como empezar la frase pero no tiene ni idea de cómo acabarla. –Ese poder que tengo, podría… Tú crees que…- No sabe ni como decirlo, le parece inverosímil incluso a él, pero después de todo lo que ha visto a lo largo de su vida, ya nada le parece imposible. Su padre escapó del Infierno por su propio pie y él ayudaría a Dean a lograrlo si no podía solo.

No acaba la frase pero no le hace falta. Si es cierto que Ruby conoce todo acerca de él, tiene que saber que no va a rendirse con eso.

-No lo sé, tú serás el que conozca los límites y las fronteras de tus poderes, tú serás el único que sepa si puede sacarle del Infierno. Yo simplemente me encargaré de que consigas averiguar dónde están esas fronteras.

Alcanzaría los límites que hiciera falta para salvar a su hermano. Y si unas estúpidas fronteras se lo impedían, se las saltaría e iría más allá. Por primera vez en semanas puede ver la luz del exterior desde el fondo del pozo. La salida está ahí, sólo tiene que trepar para alcanzar la superficie.

-Vamos a cargarnos a esa zorra, Sam.

Hay una mano extendida, no hay otra elección. Sam pega un paso al frente y esta vez no duda. No tiene nada que perder.

-Si.

Puede ver algo parecido al orgullo en los ojos de Ruby y también la nota mucho más relajada ahora que sabe que le ha convencido.

-Salió con el rabo entre las piernas y el tridente clavado en el culo, Sam. –Parece que saborea cada palabra. –Te lo dije, te dije que te tenía miedo y ahora la tienes acojonada…

Sabe que ella tiene razón, _lo sabe_. Hace tres semanas, cuando la invocó para pedirle el cuchillo, era muy escéptico en cuanto a toda esa mierda psíquica. Pero pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de Lilith cuando trató de matarle.

-… Huyó, y todo el mundo lo sabe. Sólo en estas semanas has conseguido que más de un tercio del Infierno esté dispuesto a seguirte, Sam. Has iniciado la guerra, tienes un ejército y ni siquiera lo sabes.

Es una locura, ¿quién coño va a luchar al lado de un crío que no sabe ni cuidar de sí mismo? Un grupo de demonios dispuesto a seguir a un humano. Son mercenarios, la letra pequeña del contrato tiene que estar por algún lado.

Cree que ha perdido la voz, pero sabe encontrarla y cuando vuelve a hablar se sorprende de lo calmado que está, en la superficie.

-Son demonios, tiene que haber trampa.

Ruby alza la barbilla.

-Ya te dije una vez que no todos los demonios somos iguales ni queremos lo mismo.

'_Pero todos queréis algo.'_

-¿Y qué es lo que quieren los que estén dispuestos a unirse a mí?

-La victoria.

Sam asiente. Si eso traía a su hermano de vuelta, que contaran con ello.

Ruby murmura un _"Vámonos",_ se gira y empieza a caminar en dirección al Impala, que está aparcado junto a un par de motos. Sam la sigue. Guarda el cuchillo dentro de su chaqueta y tantea en los bolsillos hasta que da con las llaves del coche. Antes de que pueda abrir el coche tiene a Ruby con una ceja alzada al lado suyo.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

Sam la mira confundido, quizá la ha entendido mal.

-¿Pero no acabas de decir que…?

-Si crees que voy a dejar que te mates conduciendo borracho después de la cantidad de veces que te he salvado el culo esta semana lo llevas claro. –Extiende la mano. -Dame las llaves.

Sam está a punto de reírse en su cara. Si de verdad piensa que va a dejarla tocar el coche de su hermano, _al amor de Dean_, es que está loca.

-Dean apenas me dejaba conducirlo a mí, si se entera de que has…

-Dean no está aquí. –Sam siente la herida supurar. –Además, tú no puedes dar dos pasos seguidos sin perder el equilibrio. ¿De verdad vas arriesgarte a destrozar el coche _de tu hermano_ sólo para que yo no lo toque? Déjate de bobadas y dame las llaves.

Sam alterna su vista entre el Impala y su mano extendida un par de veces. Si el coche sufre el más mínimo daño está seguro de que el fantasma de Dean se le aparecería para matarle por hacer daño a su chica. Por otro lado, si Dean se enteraba de que una chica, _que Ruby_, se había sentado en el asiento del conductor, había jugueteado con las marchas y apretado el acelerador; estaba seguro de que encontraría la manera de salir del Infierno para torturarla de mil maneras diferentes y después exorcizarla. Podía tentar a la suerte, puede que Dean acabase saliendo por su propio pie y sin su ayuda.

Le da las llaves a regañadientes y ve como ella abre la puerta del conductor e introduce las llaves en el contacto.

-Sabrás conducir…

Ruby pone los ojos en blanco y le ignora.

-Ruby, como le pase algo al coche…

Ve como una de las manos de ella trastea con la radio hasta que la enciende y, sin preguntar, busca una emisora de su gusto.

Es gracioso pensar que, desde que Dean murió, Sam no se había atrevido a tocar el radiocasete del coche por si al poner una de sus cintas, por si al poner la música de Dean ya no escuchaba a su hermano con ellas, _en_ ellas. Y Ruby llega sin preguntar, sin avisar, sin tener en cuenta su opinión y cambia las reglas por las que se rige su mundo, y algo le dice en su cabeza que a partir de ahora todo va a ser así. Reescribir su forma de ver las cosas. Su forma de verlo _todo_.

**--oOo--**

Si para definir el estilo de conducción de cada uno se pudiera elegir música, sin lugar a dudas, Dean sería _Rock and Roll_ en estado salvaje. Su hermano era una buena canción de rock duro. Cambios de marcha rebeldes, velocidad en los estribillos, pose de cantante chulo, los brazos totalmente estirados, las piernas abiertas y el volante aferrado entre los dedos como un salvavidas, y el barullo que avisa antes de llegar al final. Porque Dean donde va la monta y deja un par de corazones rotos por el camino.

Se frota los ojos con cansancio y trata de ignorar la sensación de que el capó del coche da vueltas. Se fija en la oscuridad de la autopista que se difumina velozmente por la ventanilla.

Ruby era lo mismo en esencia pero totalmente diferente y si hubiera estado en condiciones de hacer apreciaciones podría notar la suavidad con la que cambiaba de marcha y la economía de movimientos con la que manejaba el coche. La pose relajada, los brazos laxos pero las manos totalmente firmes sobre el volante. Ruby era una balada de rock.

Van conduciendo por el carril central. Se les esta acercando un coche por el carril derecho tratando de adelantarles y Sam ve como Ruby mira por el espejo retrovisor.

-Idiotas –Murmura ella y acelera suavemente para tomar el carril de la izquierda. -¿Qué velocidad puede alcanzar este trasto? –Le pregunta con tono travieso.

Sam se incorpora en el asiento y puede ver la sonrisa de medio lado.

'_No irá a…'_

-Ruby, ni se te ocu…

Antes de que Sam pueda acabar la amenaza Ruby pisa con fuerza el acelerador y el Impala sale disparado, marcando ruedas con un rugido del motor, dejando atrás al otro coche.

La espalda de Sam choca contra el respaldo del asiento.

-Dean me va a matar… Me va a matar… -Dice mientras se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

Porque Ruby era una balada, pero el _Rock and Roll_ estaba presente en cada estrofa de su canción.

**--oOo--**

Unas luces fluorescentes le pican en los párpados. Tiene la cabeza apoyada contra la ventanilla y puede notar el frío contacto del cristal contra su mejilla. La música está muy baja y el motor del coche parece un ronroneo suave que le invita a seguir durmiendo, a pesar de la incómoda postura.

-Sam.

Oye como pronuncia su nombre una voz mucho menos grave que la de su hermano. La mano que lo zarandea también es mucho más pequeña que la de Dean.

Abre los ojos con pereza y se le encoge el estómago al no encontrar a su hermano mayor en el asiento del conductor. En su lugar hay una rubia que le clava la mirada con impaciencia. Todavía no puede hacerse a la idea de que es Ruby la que está conduciendo y llevándole de un lado para otro.

-Vamos. Hemos llegado.

_¿A dónde?_

Sam se despereza en el asiento y mira a su alrededor a través de la luna del coche. Es de noche y la luz que le molestaba cuando estaba dormido es la de un cartel de un motel de carretera. Sam los reconoce enseguida porque han sido su única casa desde que era un crío.

Oye un portazo a su izquierda y ve a Ruby fuera del coche, caminando hacía el motel con pasos cortos, esperándole. Sam se desabrocha el cinturón, coge su bolsa, abre la puerta y la sigue.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Caminan juntos, hombro con hombro, sin llegar a rozarse, y ahora es él el que tiene que dar pasos más pequeños para no perderla de vista.

-Creo que es obvio. –Dice ella. –Muerto de cansancio no me sirves y no vas a dormir en el asiento de un coche. –Sam no le dice que lo ha hecho miles de veces y que está perfectamente acostumbrado. Se limita a asentir y dejar que ella tome esa clase de decisiones por él. Al menos por ahora, que no tiene fuerza para nada.

**--oOo--**

La recepcionista es una pelirroja que le sonríe con la boca y le devora con los ojos. No está acostumbrado a esa clase de atenciones porque antes era su hermano quien acarreaba todas las miradas lujuriosas de la habitación. Se siente incómodo, siempre le ha gustado estar en un segundo plano.

Deja que Ruby se encargue de todo y él solo interviene al final, para pagar con una tarjeta de crédito, falsa, como la sonrisa amable que esboza.

Está hecho polvo, le duelen todos los músculos del cuerpo y confía en que eso le evite las pesadillas y pueda dormir al menos un par de horas seguidas. Está tan cansado que no ve el momento de dejarse caer en la cama.

Cae en la cuenta de algo y siente como se le seca la boca.

Sam espera a estar lo suficientemente alejado de oídos indiscretos, y coge a Ruby con fuerza del antebrazo mientras ella trata de abrir la puerta de su habitación.

-No pienso dormir en la misma cama que…

Ruby sonríe. Una sonrisa maliciosa que brilla en la penumbra del pasillo.

-Relájate, Casanova. -Gira la llave y la puerta se abre con un chirrido esmirriado. -La cama es enterita para ti. Disfrútala.

Sam frunce el ceño y sus cejas se encuentran.

-¿Pero tú qué…? -Pasan a la habitación y Ruby cierra la puerta tras de sí.

-Yo no voy a dormir aquí – Echa un vistazo a la habitación. –_Contigo_. –Añade con diversión al ver la cara avergonzada de Sam. –Por Dios, eres peor que una monja, había oído otras cosas acerca de los Winchester.

Ese era su hermano, cuyas conquistas alcanzaban cuotas tan altas que la gente tenía que achacárselo a dos personas en lugar de a una. Parecía lo más lógico, pero no, la leyenda era de Dean. Al 99,9. El porcentaje restante le correspondía a él.

Sam gruñe y se deja caer en la cama, el colchón se hunde bajo su peso. Se frota los ojos con cansancio. Está mareado y tiene ganas de vomitar. Ve a través de sus dedos como Ruby se apoya contra la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas a ir? –Apoya las manos en el colchón y hace fuerza para levantarse. Se pone de pie y la habitación le da vueltas. No lo reconoce, pero no quiere que le deje solo, no quiere que se vaya y no saber si va a volver para ayudarle.

-Cosas de demonios.

Sam pega un par de pasos tambaleantes. No debería estar andando hacía ella, tendría que estar de camino al baño porque las ganas de vomitar son cada vez mayores. Pero las ignora y sigue caminando, torpe y lento. Si alguien le preguntara podría jurar que la puerta no estaba tan lejos de la cama como le parece ahora.

-¿Dónde vas?

Ruby ladea la cabeza y le mira con curiosidad.

-No tienes buena cara. Veo que el alcohol y tú no os lleváis muy bien.

-¿Dónde vas? –Repite. Nota pesada la lengua.

-¿Te estás poniendo verde? ¡Eh, si vas a vomitar…

Llega hasta la puerta. La mira desde tres cabezas más arriba. Es más alto, más grande y sin embargo sabe que no puede hacer nada contra ella. No tiene poder alguno sobre Ruby.

-Dime dónde vas. –Ha levantado la voz y le ha retumbado en la cabeza.

Ruby resopla y se irgue.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije fuera del bar, lo de los demonios que están a tu favor?

A duras penas, pero si.

-Si.

-Voy a ver a alguno de ellos.

Sam ni se lo piensa.

-Quiero ir.

Ruby se cruza de brazos y vuelve a apoyarse contra la puerta.

-No.

Sam frunce el ceño. _¿No?_ ¿Quién coño se creía que era?

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso. He dicho que voy a ir.

-Y yo te he dicho que no. Podemos tirarnos así toda la noche, pero tengo prisa. –Se gira para abrir pero Sam apoya el brazo con rudeza contra la puerta y la agarra.

-_Tengo_ que ir, Ruby. –Necesita un par de segundos para poder enfocar la vista con claridad. Se supone que van a seguirle a _él_.

-En primer lugar, no estás en condiciones de ir a ningún lado. –Le mira de reojo. Sam sabe que debe de tener una pinta patética, intentando mantenerse estable apoyado contra la puerta. –Y segundo, si vas ahora lo joderás todo.

No lo entiende. Le gustaría que su cabeza funcionase con su agilidad habitual. Siente que se le escapa algo.

-¿Por qué iba a…

-Si te llevo ahora, maldito idiota, nadie apostará por ti. –Ruby le penetra con la mirada. –Todo el mundo habla de cómo hiciste huir a Lilith, se ha creado un mito sobre ti. Si ahora les llevo a un crío asustado en vez de al _Anticristo_ que todos esperan, estaremos como al principio.

No es un maldito crío asustado. Es un cazador. No quiere que le dejen al margen, como siempre. Está metido hasta el cuello en toda esta mierda, joder él _es_ toda esta mierda. _Tiene_ que hacer algo o se volverá loco. Pero ella tiene razón, por mucho que le joda.

Deja caer el brazo con derrota y se aparta de la puerta.

-Estás roto, Sam. Y no podrás venir conmigo hasta que tapes esas heridas o sepas esconderlas. Tenemos que analizar muy bien cada paso que damos y no dar ni uno solo en falso. Un líder no puede ser un chico trastornado por la muerte de su hermano. Sé que no quieres oírlo pero es la verdad.

Es como si le pusieran un yunque sobre el pecho. Le falta el aire y la habitación se hace más pequeña por momentos. Se va a desmoronar y no quiere que ella le vea en ese estado, menos aún después de lo que le ha dicho. Inclina la cabeza y deja que el flequillo le tape los ojos mientras rebusca entre los bolsillos de la cazadora y saca con cuidado el cuchillo.

-Te dije que te lo devolvería cuando todo acabase. –Le tiende el cuchillo por el mango.

Ruby mira primero al arma y luego nuevamente a sus ojos.

-Quédatelo, al menos esta noche. –Ruby cierra la mano en torno a sus dedos y aprieta el mango del cuchillo contra la mano de Sam. –Sabe Dios lo qué te puede pasar si no estoy rondando por aquí. –No quiere que vaya desprotegida, pero no va iniciar una nueva discusión.

Ruby echa un vistazo con censura a la habitación.

-En cuanto me vaya, atrinchérate. Echa sal en cada ventana y en cada…

-Sé como se hace. –Es bastante rudo.

Ruby le mira pero no hace ningún comentario.

-Quita un poco de sal de la puerta para dejarme entrar a las 7:34. Exactamente a esa hora. Ni un minuto más ni uno menos. Si en un margen de un minuto no he entrado, vuelve a echar sal y llámame al móvil. ¿Sigues teniendo mi número, verdad?

Sam asiente.

-Bien. –Los ojos le brillan con diversión. -No me esperes levantado y no abras la puerta a desconocidos. –Sam rodaría los ojos si hasta ese simple gesto no le produjera más dolor de cabeza.

-Vete de una vez.

Ruby le mira con seriedad.

-7:34, Sam, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si.

En cuanto Ruby sale por la puerta hace lo que ella le ha pedido (y añade algunas defensas de su propia cosecha) mientras se repite mentalmente la hora como unas veinte veces para que no se le olvide. Después de asegurarse de que no queda ni un solo resquicio sin cubrir trata de llegar a la cama, pero le viene la primera arcada y corre tambaleándose hasta el baño.

Mientras tiene la cabeza enterrada, no para de darle vueltas a lo que le ha dicho Ruby. Tiene razón en todo y le asusta que pueda leerle como si fuera un libro abierto. Se siente expuesto y eso jamás le ha gustado.

Se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano, tira de la cadena y se pone de pie. No quiere mirarse al espejo, teme verse más patético y solo de lo que recuerda. Abre el grifo de la ducha y empieza a desnudarse mientras el agua se calienta. Se mete y nota el agua relajándole los músculos agarrotados.

"_No podrás venir conmigo hasta que tapes esas heridas o sepas esconderlas" _No es tan fácil. Está roto por tantos sitios que el daño es irreparable. Grietas infinitas, esperando el más mínimo soplo de aire para expandirse y hacer que la estructura se desmorone. Su hermano no está, le ha dejado solo. Más solo que nunca.

'_¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Dean?'_

Siente las lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas, confundiéndose con el agua.

**Under pressure**

_Pressure pushing down on me. Pressing down on you no man ask for. Under pressure - that burns a building down. Chippin' around - kick my brains around the floor. These are the days it never rains but it pours._

Under pressure (David Bowie & Queen)

Un pitido molesto le retumba en los oídos. La alarma de su reloj de muñeca está sonando con un "_bip bip_" repetitivo, indicándole que debe despertarse. Trastea con los dedos de la mano derecha por los botones hasta que lo apaga y la habitación se queda en silencio, únicamente interrumpido por algún que otro coche casual transitando la carretera a esas horas de la mañana.

Se revuelve con pereza en la cama y finalmente abre los ojos. La habitación está prácticamente a oscuras salvo por una ligera penumbra cerca de la ventana, tapada con unas cortinas de raso que dejan entrar una suave luz que le sirve de guía.

Si la alarma de su reloj ya ha sonado indica que deben ser las siete de la mañana y que se está quedando sin tiempo para recoger todo. Aparta de un tirón las sábanas y agita con fuerza la mano izquierda en un intento de librarse de la sensación de cosquilleo que tiene tras haberse dormido sobre ella, en una postura bastante incómoda. Aquella insensibilidad molesta de los dedos tarda en desaparecer y aprieta el puño mientras se levanta de la cama. Comprueba que el cuchillo sigue debajo de la almohada y se dirige con pasos prudentes hasta donde se encuentra la bolsa de viaje con todas sus pertenencias. Abre la cremallera con rapidez e introduce la mano. Se sorprende de lo desordenado que lo tiene todo. Saca un par de camisas arrugadas y se anota mentalmente organizarlo todo en cuanto disponga del tiempo suficiente. Desde que pasó _aquello _no ha sido él mismo, no puede negarlo.

Da con lo que busca debajo de unos vaqueros manchados con barro reseco. El diario de su padre, la reliquia familiar más antigua que tiene (junto con el coche y las cintas de rock). Vuelve a la cama y se sienta sobre el colchón, que se hunde bajo su peso. Enciende la lámpara de la mesilla. Tiene una bombilla de baja potencia que apenas proyecta la luz suficiente para alumbrar medio palmo, pero si la necesaria para provocarle molestia en la retina y hacerle a cerrar los ojos. Se lleva las manos a las sienes y se las masajea con fuerza. Ignora el dolor de cabeza que le ha provocado la combinación de resaca y dos escasas horas de sueño y se obliga a volver a abrir los ojos. Esto es importante, no puede perder más tiempo.

Abre el diario y pasa las páginas plagadas de la caligrafía desigual de su padre hasta dar con la hoja que busca. En ella hay un mapa plegable del estado de Wyoming marcado por cinco X de color negro, representando cada iglesia fronteriza abandonada, unidas entre sí con bolígrafo hasta formar una enorme trampa para demonios. Y justo en el centro un antiguo cementerio de cowboys, la Puerta del Infierno. Hojea el mapa y la página anexa, que está escrita con su letra y la de su hermano.

Era fácil distinguirlas: la suya era uniforme, pequeña y refinada, cuyo tamaño era a penas un tercio en comparación a los garabatos desgarbados y torcidos que hacía Dean. Esa mañana, su escritura se ve tan diminuta que le resulta incluso difícil de leer, a pesar de ser su propia letra. Los signos entrelazados entre sí parecían flotar sobre el papel y a Sam le produce dolor de cabeza tratar de enfocar la vista en ellos. Es obvio que sufre los efectos de la cantidad industrial de whisky que había consumido la noche anterior. La resaca esta en pleno apogeo.

Hay anotaciones por todos lados, en las iglesias, sobre la Puerta y demás geografía del lugar. Pero lo que más destaca es la palabra "Colt" escrita en rojo y en mayúsculas por todos lados.

Cuando se le pasó la idea, alocada y desesperada, por la cabeza hace varias horas, la tachó de ridícula y la atribuyó a la borrachera que tenía en esos momentos. Pero ahora, sereno y algo más despejado, que es cuando más estúpida debe parecerle, no lo es en absoluto. Por mucho que la parte racional y coherente de su cerebro le diga que es imposible y una auténtica pérdida de tiempo. Abrir la Puerta del Infierno es un auténtico suicidio, además de un intento peligroso y desesperado por hacer algo útil. Pero, aparte del tema moral, lo más importante de todo es que le falta la pieza clave para ese plan; la llave, el Colt.

Si señor, exactamente el mismo Colt que Bela Talbot les había robado (o como muy amablemente les dijo Ruby: que habían sido lo suficientemente estúpidos para dejar que se lo quitaran de sus torpes manazas) y que estaba en paradero desconocido. Era la única forma conocida de abrir la Puerta.

Pero estaba completamente seguro de que nadie hasta la fecha habría intentado hacerlo contando con sus supuestos poderes. Si realmente tenía el potencial de borrar a Lilith del mapa sin mover un solo músculo, abrir una mierda de puerta debe ser pan comido para alguien como él. Seguramente sería más complicado que llegar, plantarse delante de la puerta y decir "Ábrete Sésamo", pero ya se le ocurriría algo sobre la marcha. Su hermano era mejor que él improvisando, pero tampoco se le daba del todo mal.

Al menos tiene que intentarlo, por muy estúpida que parezca la idea. Se lo debe a su hermano.

Vuelve a mirar su reloj de muñeca, que marca las siete y diez, y busca la forma de hacer tiempo hasta que llegue la hora prefijada por Ruby. La tiene apuntada en un papel porque no se fiaba mucho de sí mismo anoche y no quería meter la pata. Abre el primer cajón, que contiene una Biblia desgastada y una guía de teléfonos, y saca el trozo de papel arrugado con dígitos 7:34 escritos de mala manera.

Se levanta, saca el cuchillo de debajo de la almohada y lo deja en la mesilla, y comienza a hacer la cama. Tarda menos de lo esperado porque esta vez solo tiene que encargarse de la suya y trata de ignorar por todos los medios la opresión dolorosa del pecho.

Coge la camisa menos arrugada de su bolsa junto con unos vaqueros limpios y se viste con movimientos lentos y pausados para perder algo más de tiempo, el cual pasa terriblemente despacio. Va hasta el baño y se ve reflejado en el espejo. Tiene unas ojeras muy marcadas bajo los ojos, los iris rodeados de un tono rojizo y la cara algo pálida. No tiene buen aspecto, pero se contenta con saber que está mejor por fuera que por dentro, es una suerte que esa parte no pueda reflejarse en el cristal.

Abre el grifo y deja el agua correr un rato para que se enfríe; junta las manos y se la echa por la cara y el pelo, agradeciendo el alivio momentáneo que le produce el frío contacto del agua contra su piel.

**--oOo--**

Son las 7:33 y Sam ya tiene todo recogido, a excepción de la sal acumulada en las puertas y ventanas y la trampa para demonios pintada sobre la alfombra con tiza. No va a descuidarse ahora. Deja que pasen los últimos segundos con impaciencia. Tiene el teléfono móvil preparado en el bolsillo y el cuchillo en la mano, listo para defenderse de lo que haga falta.

Las 7:34. Justas.

Aparta un poco de sal de la puerta con el pie y la abre con disimulo, tratando por todos los medios que no chirríe tanto como anoche. Le recibe un pasillo iluminado con los primeros rayos del día. Todo está tranquilo y desierto, a excepción de Ruby que tiene la espalda apoyada contra la pared de enfrente y las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Sam deja escapar un suspiro de alivio y baja el cuchillo.

-Buenos días, princesa. –Dice ella con malicia y se separa de la pared. Sam la ignora y se aparta de la puerta para dejarla pasar.

Ruby entra en la habitación y se queda clavada en el marco de la puerta, como si hubiera chocado contra una parad invisible. Baja la cabeza hacía el suelo y sonríe de medio lado.

-Bastante previsible. –Comenta, mientras observa con aburrimiento la _Llave de Salomón_ que Sam ha pintado en el suelo. –Estoy empezando a hartarme de que tu hermano y tú estéis todo el día con las ceritas de colores pintando estrellitas.

-Mejor ser precavido. –Dice él encogiéndose de hombros.

Ruby sonríe.

-Buen chico. –Le mira. -Y ahora, ¿vas a soltarme o vas a preguntarme por contraseña también? –Sam se apunta ese dato para el futuro. Nunca se sabe.

Se agacha y se pone de cuclillas mientras borra con la palma de la mano una parte de la trampa para demonios. Se pone de nuevo en pie, con toda su estatura. Ruby ni siquiera le está mirando, tiene los ojos clavados en un punto de la habitación. Sam se gira y ve que se ha dejado el diario abierto sobre la cama pulcramente hecha. Si no tuviera tanto autocontrol se hubiera golpeado la frente. _¿Cómo puede ser tan imbécil?_

Se vuelve para ver la expresión de Ruby y la encuentra completamente seria. Ella pega un par de pasos decididos hacía la cama.

-Sea lo que sea, la respuesta es no. –Murmura ella, cuando ni siquiera ha cogido el diario.

Sam tarda unos segundos en contestar.

-Pero si no sabes que…

-Sé que no has dormido, tal y como te pedí que hicieras, y habrás perdido el tiempo pensando en algún plan absurdo de la marca Winchester. –Dice ella mientras le mira de refilón. –Y la respuesta es no.

Está empezando a cansarle esa actitud que tiene.

-Si que he dormido... –Duda. -…algo. –Añade, pero Ruby parece ignorarle mientras observa el mapa plegable con las cejas alzadas.

-¿La Puerta del Infierno de Wyoming? –Le pregunta. Es evidente que con tan solo echar un vistazo ya se ha dado cuenta de lo que se propone. -¿De verdad es _lo mejor_ que se te ha ocurrido?

Definitivamente no le gusta esa actitud. Deja el cuchillo en la mesilla, pega un par de zancadas y le arranca el diario de su padre de las manos. Le da la espalda a Ruby y lo guarda en su bolsa de viaje con cuidado. Siente la mirada de la mujer clavándosele en la nuca, pero no se gira.

-¿Y cómo tenías pensado abrirla sin el Colt, eh? –Ruby vuelve a la carga, su tono de voz deja entrever que está enfadada y no llevan juntos ni cinco minutos. -¿A base de fuerza bruta?

Sam se siente bastante estúpido en estos instantes. Hace apenas un cuarto de hora la idea le parecía buena y Ruby se la ha echado por tierra en escasos cinco segundos.

-Ya se me ocurriría algo. –Dice él en su defensa, sin mirarla. –Dijiste que tenía poder para acabar con Lilith, abrir una puerta de ese calibre no debe de ser tan complicado. –Pensarlo es una cosa, pero según lo está verbalizando va dándose cuenta de cuán ridículo es.

-Oh, si claro. Por supuesto, los demonios llevan siglos tratando de abrir esa dichosa puerta y el Gran Sam Winchester va a abrirla con el poder de su mente. ¿Ahora te entran los delirios de grandeza? –Cada palabra es venenosa. –¿Me estás diciendo que después del gran discursito que dio tu hermano sobre la humanidad y la guerra, ibas a dejar escapar un ejército de demonios y que muriera gente inocente por puro egoísmo? –Sam se gira para encararla y casi se da de bruces contra ella. Con tanto griterío no se había dado cuenta de que se había movido en su dirección. –Joder, y luego los malos somos nosotros.

Eso ha sido un golpe bajo. Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en eso. Su hermano se negaría completamente a ser salvado si para ello tiene que morir gente inocente. Pero, maldita sea, tiene que hacer algo, lo que sea, con tal de sacarle de ahí.

-No había pensado en eso. –Reconoce con culpabilidad. El dolor de cabeza le está ahogando.

-Claro, al igual que tampoco pensaste en los cuatro demonios que tuve que quitarte de encima ayer porque estabas demasiado ocupado en tu pequeña venganza personal. –Gruñe ella. –Necesitas una niñera las veinticuatro horas del día. –Parece que se relaja según va hablando. –Sam, no fue tu culpa lo que pasó. Fue decisión suya.

No, no quiere su compasión. Ya tiene bastante carga sobre sus hombros como para que un jodido demonio venga a intentar consolarle. Si su hermano estaba muerto era por su culpa, única y exclusivamente. Porque el maldito crío de la familia no sabía cuidarse solo.

-¡Dean murió por mi culpa, por vender su alma para salvarme! ¡Bajé la guardia y él tuvo que pagar por mí!

-No, Dean murió por ser un gilipollas arrogante y no hacer ni puto caso a nada de lo que le advertí. Si está muerto es porque quiso hacerse el maldito héroe.

Esa es la gota que colma el vaso. No, que lo colma no. Que lo _colapsa_, hace que reviente en miles de pedazos y los cristales salten por los aires.

Sam siempre se ha considerado una persona tranquila. Es el que analiza todos los datos y las variables a tener en cuenta antes de dar el siguiente paso. Es el que se sienta y hace listas con dos columnas muy diferenciadas entré sí de _pros y contras_. Pero esta vez no quiere. No le da la gana hacer listas ni tener en cuenta un solo _contra, _no cuando puede tener el mejor _pro_ de todos: hacer que Ruby se trague sus palabras. Oh, si.

No va a contenerse, el comentario lo merece y no va a defraudarlo.

No piensa, actúa.

Coge toda la rabia que ha acumulado desde que Dean murió, toda la que sintió cuando vio como su hermano era devorado y arrastrado hasta el Infierno ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada. Atado de pies y manos, empotrado contra la pared con los ojos abiertos y los gritos desgarrándole la garganta. Su hermano no quiso hacerse el héroe, su hermano quiso dejar de ser un mártir. Coge _toda esa rabia_, y la convierte en un derechazo directo a la cara de Ruby.

'_Esta va por Dean'_

Ella no se lo espera, eso seguro, porque no lo esquiva y el puñetazo le da de lleno en el labio.

Ruby da unos pasos hacía atrás, tambaleándose, choca contra el mueble del televisor y pierde el equilibrio, golpeándose la mejilla contra el pico de la mesa. Antes de que le de tiempo a recuperarse, Sam la agarra por el cuello de la cazadora y la empotra contra la pared. Todo lo que Ruby puede ver es a Sam cerca de su cara, respirando con fuerza por las fosas nasales. Como un toro antes de embestir.

-Oh, ¿así es como reaccionáis los Winchester cuando os dicen la verdad? ¿Os agarráis una pataleta y os liáis a golpes con lo primero que pilláis? No eres tan diferente a tu hermano entonces. -Ruby sonrió de medio lado y un hilillo de sangre le resbaló por la comisura de los labios.

Rápida y a la yugular, como un depredador.

-¡CÁLLATE!

-Aunque es una reacción mucho mejor que la de acabar llorando en el rincón de un bar...

No dice nada, lleva el brazo hacía atrás, estira la mano y dobla los dedos de nuevo hasta cerrarlos en un puño. Es una advertencia en toda regla.

Ruby peleaba mucho mejor que él. Lo sabía. La había visto en acción unas cuantas veces, sin ir más lejos había pegado una buena paliza a su hermano y se había abierto paso, cuchillo en mano, entre treinta demonios cuando se coló en la comisaría para ayudarles. Si, definitivamente podía pegarle una buena paliza a él también pero no estaba haciendo nada por desviar los golpes, no le devolvía ni uno. Le da igual, no va desaprovechar la oportunidad.

'_Que se calle, por Dios, que se calle'._

Ruby le mira a los ojos.

-Dean ya está muerto Sam. No voy a dejar que hagas ninguna gilipollez y que tú también mueras.

'_Por favor, porfavorporfavorporfavor cállate Ruby, te lo pido por favor'._

-Pégame, reviéntame a golpes si quieres, pero no voy a dejarte morir, Sam. No voy a dejarte.

Está desesperado. Se siente acorralado a pesar de ser la espalda de Ruby la que está pegada contra la pared y sin escapatoria. Pero no es cierto, es él el que no puede escapar, ni de ella ni de sus palabras. No sabe qué hacer, no sabe cómo callarla.

Y la besa. No se le ocurre otra forma de cerrarle la maldita boca. Si los golpes no funcionan, jura por Dios que le arrancará la lengua a mordiscos sin eso consigue que se calle de una vez. Es la única forma de responderla, de pagarle con la misma moneda porque sabe que a ella le resbala todo lo que él pueda decirle.

Ruby suelta un gemido de sorpresa que Sam se encarga de ahogar con saliva. Ella trata de mover la brazos, pero él se revuelve y con un gruñido la agarra las manos, atrapa sus muñecas, aprisionándolas contra la pared, y ejerce un poco más de peso sobre el cuerpo de Ruby, aplastándola

_Y dicen que la caballerosidad ha muerto_. Le vienen a la cabeza las palabras de Ruby y pega con más fuerza su boca a la suya. Si se cree que va a ser un caballero con ella lo lleva claro. La caballerosidad está muerta y enterrada.

Ruby abre un poco la boca para tratar de recuperar aire y Sam aprovecha el descuido para meter la lengua sin rastro de delicadeza. Ruby se recupera del impacto inicial y todo son labios, dientes y saliva. Trata de liberarse del agarre, pero Sam es un maldito gigante y tiene demasiada fuerza.

Le hierve la sangre. No quiere que Ruby disfrute, no quiere que le devuelva el beso. Quiere que se trague sus palabras, quiere tener el control de la situación por una vez. _Por una puta vez_. Quiere borrarle esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia de la cara, quiere... quiere... No sabe ya ni lo que quiere. No lo sabe desde que Dean murió, puede que incluso antes.

Se contenta con hacerle daño y le muerde el labio inferior, justo donde tiene la herida del puñetazo. Ruby suelta un gruñido de dolor y algo en el cerebro de Sam hace _click_. Y todo se detiene de golpe.

Se separa de ella y levanta la cabeza, respirando contra sus labios. Y la mira. Directamente, sin tapujos, a por las consecuencias. El pelo revuelto con algunos mechones sueltos sobre la cara, enmarcándole el rostro. La boca entreabierta, tratando de recuperar todo el aire perdido por el camino. Sam se fija que tiene el labio partido y la mejilla hinchada, con indicios de que pronto iba a aparecer un buen cardenal. Y el cabreo se evapora, _¡plop!_ como por arte de magia.

Lleva buscando un buen chivo expiatorio desde que no pudo salvar a Dean. Buscando a cualquiera que le diera la más mínima excusa para desquitarse, para sacarse toda la mierda que llevaba dentro a base de fuerza bruta porque sino iba a desmoronarse, iba a deshacerse en miles de pedazos. Pero ha elegido el blanco equivocado, ha escogido a la única que puede ayudarle, que _quiere_ ayudarle. Se siente culpable, _muchísimo_, pero sobretodo, tiene miedo de sí mismo, de lo que puede llegar a hacer.

Busca los ojos de Ruby y la encuentra completamente seria, con un brillo oscuro en la mirada que no sabe muy bien como interpretar. No hay sarcasmo, nada que le indique que le está pasando a Ruby por la cabeza en esos momentos, que piensa de él en esos momentos, _nada_.

Sam frunce el ceño y las cejas se ocultan al ras de su flequillo. Su expresión se vuelve pensativa como si tratase de dar con la solución a un problema que le supera desde todos los ángulos. Y parece dar con ella, porque su gesto se suaviza y mira diferente.

Se inclina hacía delante y roza la mejilla magullada de Ruby con los labios, dejando pequeños besos alrededor. Nota como la mujer pega un respingo y la piel se le pone de gallina. Y se apunta un tanto mentalmente en ese juego que se traen entre manos desde que se conocieron. Corrección, desde que _él_ la conoció, porque ella parecía saberlo todo acerca de Sam Winchester.

_El caballero de brillante armadura ha vuelto._ Da pena.

Sam le suelta el agarre de las muñecas y lleva una de sus manos a la barbilla de la demonio, alzándole el mentón para tener un mejor acceso. Ruby se deja hacer.

El chico va dejando un camino de besos alrededor del cardenal, tratando de no aplicar mucha presión para no hacerla daño, y va descendiendo dirección a sus labios, dejando un rastro húmedo tras de sí.

Se detiene en la barbilla, donde deja un pequeño beso y echa la cabeza hacía atrás para tener una buena panorámica de la cara de Ruby. Mira directamente sus labios y vuelve a fruncir el ceño al ver el pequeño hilillo de sangre que se escurre por la comisura. Alza la mano que no está ocupada y recorre con la yema de los dedos los labios de ella, despacio, muy despacio, notando como su respiración se acelera. Le pasa el pulgar suavemente por el labio inferior, con cuidado, borrándole el rastro de sangre y acariciándola en el proceso. Ruby lleva una de sus manos a la nunca de Sam y tira de él hacía su cara. Y Sam deja escapar el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Aparta los dedos de la boca de Ruby y la cubre con la suya. Atrapa el labio magullado entre los suyos y lo recorre con la lengua, curándolo, borrando cualquier rastro de sangre que pudiera haber quedado. Ruby pasa el brazo por el cuello de Sam y lo atrae con fuerza hacía ella. Su otra mano serpentea por la espalda interminable de Sam y se escurre por el interior de la camisa, arrastrando los dedos de arriba abajo, provocándole escalofríos a diestro y siniestro por la espina dorsal.

Sam jadea y ella aprovecha para separarle los labios y lamerle el interior de la boca. Ruby lleva una mano a uno de sus enormes hombros y empuja un poco. Sam pilla la indirecta y deja que Ruby haga fuerza para hacerle girar y quedar ahora su espalda pegada contra la pared, con ella encima.

-Pesas demasiado.

No la responde, ni falta que hace porque no le da tiempo, es un segundo y Ruby ya ha atrapado su boca con impaciencia. Sam la besa despacio, _lento_, mucho más que la primera vez, bañado en detalles como todo lo que él hace. Buena caligrafía, con matrícula de honor en todo, así besa Sam Winchester.

El chico lleva las manos a la cintura de Ruby y se quedan ahí acariciando la piel que deja al descubierto la camiseta de la mujer. Porque quiere, _porque sabe que puede. _Sin imponerse, sin exigir, porque Sam no obliga, Sam te lo pide amablemente y no puedes negarte.

'_Esto se está desmadrando'_ piensa. Se está metiendo de cabeza en territorios demasiado oscuros, él solito, sin ayuda de nadie. No hay demonios que le tiren del hilo, como un pez en el anzuelo.

Sam separa los labios de los suyos con un sonido húmedo y Ruby suelta un quejido de protesta. Él echa la cabeza para atrás y Ruby se pone puntillas para alcanzar mejor sus labios pero la detienen los ojos de Sam, que la miran desde arriba con seriedad.

-Voy a sacar a Dean del Infierno, digas lo que digas. _Tengo _que hacerlo. Me has pedido que confíe en ti. Lo hago, pero te pido lo mismo. Confía en mí, Ruby. Dime que puedo sacarle del Infierno. Dime que _puedo_ hacerlo. -Dice, ahogándose en sus propias palabras. Tiene la mirada vidriosa pero la determinación brilla con fuerza. Es imposible no creerle cuando te mira de ese modo, y Ruby, cree en él, siempre lo ha hecho, no por nada ella apostaba al caballo ganador. Y Sam iba a ganar, de eso se encargaría ella.

-Si, _mi capitán_. –Sarcástica como siempre, pero los dos saben todo lo que hay detrás de eso.

Ruby suspira, se desenreda de los brazos de Sam y se aparta. Él la mira extrañado.

-¿Dónde vas?

-_Vamos. -_Recalca ella. -Dónde_ vamos._ Los dos. Venga, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Sam asiente. Quiere decir algo, pero no le salen las palabras, aún está un poco desubicado.

Ruby se gira, dándole la espalda y se acerca hasta la mesilla para recoger su cuchillo.

-Date prisa. -le dice sin mirarle. -Te espero en el coche. Cinco minutos.

Pasa por su lado, dirección a la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Ruby! -la llama. Ella se gira, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-¿Hmm?

-Gracias.

Silencio.

-Ni lo menciones. –Abre la puerta y sale. -Cinco minutos, _Sammy_. -Canturrea desde el pasillo.

**On the road again**

_Well I'm so tired of cryin' but I'm out on the road again - I'm on the road again.  
_

On the road again (Canned Heat)

Dean siempre decía que la vida era "_irónica, la muy hija de puta_". Irónica, a Sam no se le ocurre otra palabra que la describa mejor. Él, que había ido a la universidad y podía recitar libros en latín, no conoce mejor palabra que esa para describirla. _Irónica_ era la única que se le ocurre para la situación en la que estaba ahora mismo.

Nunca, desde que tiene edad para recordar, le han dejado poner la música que a él le gusta. Cuando era pequeño y vivía en el asiento de atrás del coche, su padre le tronaba los tímpanos con _AC/DC_ y _Metallica_. No le quedó otra que habituarse a ella, porque cada vez que trataba de extender el brazo y poner otra emisora su padre le agarraba la mano y le lanzaba una mirada que no admitía réplicas. _La radio no se toca_. Era el único capricho que no le consentía su padre, la música era sagrada. Ni siquiera con pucheros bien ensayados se cambiaba esa regla.

Con Jess era algo parecido, sólo que era él el que le la consentía como a una niña sólo por ver esa sonrisa adornando su cara mientras tarareaba canciones de _Robbie Williams_ usando el mando a distancia como micrófono. Cada vez que ella le preguntaba por algún CD que regalarle por su cumpleaños, él le contestaba que le gustaba lo mismo que a ella y que no se gastase el dinero en esas cosas. Era capaz de aguantar a _Madonna_ con tan de verla contenta.

Dean era harina de otro costal. La música y el coche eran extensiones de su propio cuerpo, no se tocaba ni lo uno ni lo otro. _"La norma es, Sammy, que el conductor elige y el otro cierra la boca"_ y no había ningún tipo de negociación al respecto. _"Cambiar a Motor Head por U2 es terrorismo Sammy, y yo no negocio con terroristas"_ así de fácil. Y así tuvo que aguantar tres años, poniendo alguna emisora de radio, como consuelo, en lo que Dean paraba a comprar reservas de _Doritos_ en alguna gasolinera. En ese pequeño espacio de tiempo escuchaba la música que le gustaba, en los escasos minutos que tardaba Dean en coger suministros y conseguir el número de la guapa de turno que se cruzara en su camino. Y en cuanto veía a Dean con un pie fuera de la tienda de la gasolinera quitaba la radio, _Coldplay_ dejaba de sonar y ahí no había pasado nada.

Y por todo esto cree que la vida es irónica, porque es la primera vez que puede poner la música que a él le gusta en el coche y no es capaz de soltar el volante, quitar la cinta y escuchar la radio. No puede, porque es lo único que le queda de su hermano, las cintas de rock y su Impala. Y tiene la esperanza infantil de que tiene que cuidarlo, que tiene que dejarlo todo como está, intacto para cuando Dean vuelva para recuperar sus cosas. Porque su hermano iba a regresar. No era una hipótesis que tuviera que demostrar a través del método científico, no señor, _era una verdad universal_. Y si no, que viniera algún friki de laboratorio a decirle lo contrario si tenía huevos.

Por eso no había tocado el radícasete del coche, a pesar de que _Back In Black_ hubiera sonado por tercera vez consecutiva en la misma cinta, porque el maldito Dean grababa las mismas canciones una y otra vez en la misma cara. _"Así me ahorro rebobinar Sam, ya sabes"_. Si sonaba la música de su hermano, sonaba Dean, parece estúpido, pero no lo es.

Llevaban cerca de una hora en el coche, y desde entonces no habían hablado, ni una vez. Ni una sola. Ni para comentar el tiempo. Él no había preguntado y ella no había respondido. Y para colmo estaba _eso_. Bastaba que girara un poco la cabeza y podía ver en un ángulo perfecto el moratón que tenía Ruby en el pómulo, y no sabía que le carcomía más, si habérselo hecho él o haberle estado besando justamente _ahí_, apenas una hora atrás.

Y necesitaba distraerse con algo, con lo que fuera, antes de que la imagen de su hermano siendo devoradovolviera para hacer horas extra en su cabeza. Y hablar de por qué se habían revolcado juntos por la habitación de un motel hace un rato le parecía muy buena distracción.

"_Hablar de esas cosas es una mariconada. Las besas, te las tiras y no se habla de ello. Son las tías las que quieren hablar, Sammy"_ eso, eso hubiera dicho Dean. Pero él era Sam. Y Sam hablaba de esas cosas. Mariconadas a parte. Además tampoco estaba muy seguro de si los demonios escapados de las entrañas del Infierno y alojados en cuerpos ajenos, se podían catalogar como "tías".

-Sobre lo de antes… -Empieza, mirando de refilón, sin llegar a girar el cuello.

-Olvídalo. – Es la respuesta clara y cortante de Ruby, sin inmutarse y ni tan siquiera apartar los ojos de la carretera.

Esa no se la esperaba.

-Vale. – Sam hunde los dedos en el volante del coche, apretándolo con más fuerza hasta que los nudillos se le ponen blancos.

_Olvídalo_, el eslogan de la familia.

_Vale_. Sam se concentra única y exclusivamente en conducir. _Vale_, a ella no le da la puta gana hablar sobre eso, pero había pasado y punto. No está cabreado con ella por no querer hablar sobre ello, _¡claro que no!_ Faltaría más. Está enfadado porque aún no le ha dicho a dónde demonios van. Y lleva conduciendo una maldita hora. Eso. Si.

El tono le sale algo más ronco de lo que le hubiera gustado en un principio.

-¿Y se puede saber a dónde vamos? –Pregunta entre dientes.

-A conocer a tus votantes. Ya sabes, presentar tu candidatura, tu programa electoral, repartir chapitas…

Sam frunce tanto el ceño que las cejas se le juntan. Ruby resopla.

-A conocer a ese tercio del Infierno que tienes ya a tu favor, Sam. -Explica. –Vamos a exhibirte un poco, para que sepan a qué caballo tienen que apostar.

Sam siente un cosquilleo de adrenalina que empieza en sus dedos y se extiende por todo su cuerpo, _despertándole_. _¡Si, joder, si!_ Por fin algo bueno, algo a lo que a agarrarse bien fuerte, con las dos manos y con los dientes si hacía falta. Dean no se quedaría mucho tiempo en el Infierno, no señor.

Él sería Samuel Winchester, el Mesías, el Niño Rey, el Anticristo o todo eso junto, pero a cambio de que le ayudaran a traer a su hermano de vuelta. Era la condición si querían trato. Siempre se le ha dado bien negociar, no por nada estudió derecho en Stanford. ¿Qué querían que fuera el presentador en su show apocalíptico? Bien, si, perfecto, lo que ellos digan. Pero lo primero es lo primero, y eso en los Winchester era la familia, lo lleva grabado a fuego en el ADN. Punto y final, sin discusión.

-¿En serio? –Mejor asegurarse.

-No te he mentido _nunca_ – Recalca. -no voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

Eso era cierto, por mucho que esa voz en su cabeza, la cual es curiosamente parecida a la de Dean (y que va a terminar por reventarle los tímpanos), le diga a gritos que no confíe en ella; sabe que Ruby nunca le ha mentido a _él_. Nunca.

-Eso si. –Dice Ruby, con ese gesto de torcer los labios que a Sam no le augura nada bueno. –Déjame hablar a mí, porque con esa carita tan adorable que tienes dudo mucho que alguien se trague que eres el _Anticristo _y lo único que nos falta es que te pongas a hablarles de _Bob Esponja_ después de haberme jugado el culo, otra vez, por ti.

Seguramente en otra situación, y bajo otro contexto, ese comentario le hubiera arrancado un risotada, porque joder, el comentario es gracioso, eso tiene que concedérselo. Pero no siente ganas de reír en ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Dean se ha llevado su humor al Infierno con él.

-En el siguiente desvío, gira a la izquierda. -Dice Ruby mientras se repanchinga en el asiento.

Sam asiente sin decir nada y gira el volante hacía la dirección que le ha indicado.

Mira al frente, a través del cristal, a la larga carretera que se extiende ante sus ojos, serpenteando entre llanos y montañas, y siente unas ganas infames por recorrerla,

la excitación de una nueva cacería.

De su objetivo aún le separan muchos kilómetros, por eso acelera el coche y deja que el motor ruga, para que Dean pueda escucharlo desde el mismísimo Infierno.

'_Ya voy, Dean. Ya voy'_

_**Un año después**_

**More than yesterday**

_Take me, touch me, hold me like you mean it. Make me come alive. Hurt me, heal me, come and make me feel it. Rescue me tonight. Love me back to life._

_When I lost my faith. You found it and gave it back to me. Theres a new light on your halo; it took blind eyes to see that I need you. More than yesterday. Yeah, I need you._

Love Me Back to Life (Bon Jovi)

No es exactamente una pesadilla lo que le obliga a abrir los ojos de golpe. Es más parecido a un recuerdo, uno horrible y macabro, que ha instaurado una dictadura en sus sueños y le señala con un dedo acusador cada vez que duerme tranquilo más de tres horas seguidas. Le obliga a despertarse como si estuviera impulsado por un resorte.

Estira el brazo y tantea entre las sábanas. Cada vez que tiene un mal sueño se ha acostumbrado a abrazarla por la cintura y pegarse todo lo posible a ella, dejando que su cercanía le calme. Por eso siente un miedo que lo asfixia cuando lo único que encuentra su mano es aire.

Se incorpora con tanta rapidez que se marea. Cierra los ojos y se masajea las sienes hasta que se le pasa la sensación vértigo.

Abre los ojos de nuevo y enfoca la vista en el reloj digital de la mesilla, que marca las 3:42 de la mañana.

Deja que sus ojos se acostumbren a la oscuridad y siente un alivio que por poco le ahoga al ver toda su ropa tirada por el suelo de la habitación del motel. Desnuda muy lejos no puede haber ido, aunque con esta mujer nunca se sabe.

Gira la cabeza por instinto hacia la ventana y la ve.

Una débil luz fluorescente se cuela por la ventana, seguramente del cartel de neón de la gasolinera de al lado, dotándola de un aura brillante algo surrealista. Está enfundada en una de sus camisas de cuadros, que le queda ridículamente grande y tapa demasiado cuerpo para su gusto.

Aparta las mantas y se levanta, deslizándose hasta el suelo desde aquella cama que cruje al menor movimiento. Camina con cuidado hasta la ventana, tanteando el suelo con los pies descalzos. Ruby no se gira, está allí quieta, como una cálida sombra. Sam la toca, enreda los brazos en su cintura y la aprieta muy fuerte contra sí. Baja la cabeza y apoya la frente contra uno de sus hombros, deseando infantilmente que, si cierra con fuerza los ojos, la imagen de los perros del infierno devorando a su hermano se cansará de pasearse por su cabeza y se irá a molestar a otro. Suelta un suspiro de exasperación al comprobar que el recuerdo no le iba a dejar tranquilo esa noche.

Pega su pecho contra la espalda de Ruby y trata de relajarse. Siente su calor incluso a través de la camisa de cuadros que le queda demasiado grande. Nota como una de las manos de ella sube y le acaricia distraídamente el brazo con las yemas de los dedos, haciendo dibujos sin sentido en su piel. Se quedan así un buen rato, sin que ninguno de los dos diga nada, pero Sam sabe que la pregunta no va a tardar en llegar.

-Dean -No es una pregunta, es una afirmación. No necesita añadir más. No hace falta.

Gruñe un débil _sí _entre dientes y se encoge de hombros. No le gustaba hablar de sus pesadillas, y mucho menos si trataban sobre su hermano (aunque para ser fieles a la verdad, absolutamente _todas_ estaban protagonizadas por Dean). Pero el interrogatorio era parte de la rutina, una de esas reglas no escritas que se había ido instaurando poco a poco entre ellos dos. Ni siquiera consideraba mentirla como una opción, era innecesario, una pérdida de tiempo, (porque si él no era lo bastante obvio el temblor de sus manos sí que lo era) y además no quería hacerlo. Ella nunca le mentía y él tampoco, así de fácil.

Ruby sube su otra mano y le aparta el flequillo empapado de sudor de la frente. Sam aprovecha para cambiar de tema, ahora que está a tiempo. Sin que se note mucho, con la soltura que le caracteriza desde que tiene edad para recordar.

-¿No podías dormir?

Y de la que ha perdido bastante práctica, por lo visto.

Ruby murmura algo que suena como _"muy sutil Sammy"_. Agradece tanto que se lo deje pasar que ni se molesta en recordarla que la saca tres cabezas y que es _Sam._

-Hemos estado muy tranquilitos estas tres semanas. Nadie ha venido a traernos flores ni una invitación para alguna fiesta de pijamas de Lilith. -Dice Ruby a modo de respuesta.

-Qué mal educados. -La sigue el juego.

Se hace el silencio. Ruby para de acariciarle el brazo con los dedos, dato que le sirve para darse cuenta de que está hablando en serio y que está preocupada de verdad. La aprieta más contra sí y se siente culpable por no haberse tomado el comentario con seriedad desde el principio.

-Es como si estuvieran esperando algo... No me gusta. -Gruñe ella y apoya la nuca contra la clavícula de Sam.

'_A mí tampoco' _piensa, pero no dice nada.

Y era cierto, estaban en plena guerra fría y llevaban demasiados días sin ningún ataque o indicio de algo fuera de lo normal. Ni demonios, ni seres sobrenaturales sacados de historias de terror, ni siquiera un gato atrapado en un árbol. _Nada de nada_. El mundo estaba demasiado calmado y eso no podía augurar nada bueno. Pero no dice nada de todo eso y se limita a concentrarse en pelo de Ruby haciéndole cosquillas en el pecho y la tripa.

Ella se une al silencio pactado, ya hablarán de ello por la mañana. Sam suelta un suspiro de gusto cuando ella vuelve a su anterior tarea y desliza de nuevo los dedos por la piel de su brazo, trazando venas y cicatrices por igual. Él baja la cabeza y pasea los labios por su cuello, siendo recompensado por un gemido poco disimulado de Ruby.

Lo ha pensado muchas veces, más de las consideradas sanas para la salud, cómo serían ellos dos sin el Apocalipsis de por medio. Cómo sería hacer cosas mundanas y estúpidas como ir al cine y que su mayor preocupación fuera averiguar como pasar el brazo por sus hombros en mitad de la película sin parecer muy descarado, mientras ella le robaba palomitas y _Pepsi_, porque a Ruby no le gusta la _Coca-Cola_. Cosas _normales_. Pero entonces cae en la cuenta de algo muy obvio: si las cosas fueran normales no se habrían conocido. Ruby habría muerto siglos atrás y ahí habría acabado la cosa. No estaría _aquí_, con él. Con una de sus camisas que le queda ridículamente grande, luchando a su lado en una guerra que, irónicamente, le queda demasiado grande a él.

Y un pensamiento se abre paso con fuerza en su mente, disipa la bruma, lucha contra los prejuicios y se proclama vencedor. No quiere normalidad, la quiere a ella. Y odia la obviedad de que le da igual que todas las historias de miedo sean ciertas, un monstruo en cada armario, un hombre lobo en cada bosque, un fantasma en cada desván, lo acepta con tal de que sus caminos se hayan cruzado. Es egoísta y debería pegarse un tiro en la cabeza por tan siquiera considerarlo.

Se ha colgado por una demonio, nada más y nada menos. Está seguro de que si su padre tuviera una lista de _"mujeres que pueden acostarse con mis hijos" _una demonio ocuparía el último lugar. Casi puede imaginarse a su hermano prefiriendo por cuñado a un _Wendigo_, antes que un demonio, y a _Ojos Amarillos_ antes que a Ruby.

Su hermano siempre veía el mundo de dos colores, blanco o negro, no había ligeros matices, ni mezclas de ambos, no. Las cosas eran de una manera o eran de otra, _así o así_. Pero los ojos de Dean no eran capaces de distinguir los grises y Sam no conocía nadie que le quedase mejor ese color que a Ruby. Demonio con humanidad y una moralidad altamente cuestionable.

Se siente completamente vulnerable y a su merced. Ha llegado a depender tanto de ella que si le pidiera que se lanzara por un puente lo haría sin pararse un segundo a dudar si va a reventarse la cabeza contra el suelo o no. Al principio hacía todo lo que ella decía con la esperanza de que así podría sacar a su hermano del Infierno. Toda la vida criticando a Dean por obedecer las órdenes de su padre sin pararse a cuestionarlo, como un soldado, y ahora él hacía lo mismo. Con la pequeña diferencia de que él se había enamorado de su comandante. Qué mal se le daban las metáforas, joder.

Se tensa cuando analiza ese último pensamiento. _Enamorado_. Que palabra más fea. Genial, ahora si que la había cagado. Y encima ya no había vuelta atrás. Hace unos meses, cuando solo era sexo, podría haber parado toda esta locura… Pero ahora no, ya no. No podía y _no quería._

Aprieta la cintura de Ruby con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Joder, Sam me vas a triturar los hues… - Deja la frase a la mitad al darse cuenta de que Sam tiene la mandíbula tan tensa que podría reventarse los dientes. -¿Qué pasa?

Sam afloja el agarre y deja los brazos apoyados en su cadera, agarrando con fuerza la tela de su camisa, para liberar tensión.

¿Cómo se lo explica? A saber qué le diría.

-Es sólo que… que… Es que…

'_Genial, y ahora balbucea, di que sí, que se note que has ido a la universidad'._

-Usa frases completas, Sam. Te lo agradecería bastante.

Resopla y cuenta mentalmente hasta serenarse un poco.

-Sólo estaba pensando en algunas cosas.

Ruby se retuerce entre sus brazos y queda de frente a él.

-¿Cosas cómo…? –Le insta.

Sam coge aire. Ahí va. De cabeza a la piscina.

-Pensaba en que estamos en plena guerra, que el mismísimo Apocalipsis está a la vuelta de la esquina y nosotros…

-Fo …- Empieza.

-Es más que eso. – La interrumpe antes de que suelte alguna burrada. Evita por todos los medios mirarle a los ojos y se concentra en la horterada de cortinas a rayas que tiene delante.

Se hace el silencio, y no sabe si catalogarlo de cómodo o incómodo. Tarde o temprano va a tener que mirarla, por muy poca gracia que le haga. Le prometió a su hermano que recordaría lo que le enseñó, y Dean defendía la valentía por encima de todas las cosas. _Eso y a la familia_, piensa con una punzada de dolor que le atraviesa el pecho.

-¿Te me estás declarando _Sammy_? ¿No hay flores ni violines a la luz de las velas? Pensé que eras un romántico.

Sam deja de prestar atención a las cortinas (que son feas de cojones) y la mira. Tiene esa sonrisa de medio lado, con los labios fruncidos, que pone cada vez que le toma el pelo. Pero tiene un brillo extraño en los ojos, y espera que no sea por las luces del cártel de neón o realmente va a sentirse muy estúpido.

Sam resopla enfadado pero no deja de mirarla.

Ruby repasa el contorno de sus labios con el dedo índice.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen Sam, _"haz el amor y no la guerra"_. -Ruby sonríe y se encoge de hombros. –Estoy bastante de acuerdo con ese refrán. –Deja el dedo quieto, justo en la comisura y alza las cejas, como haciéndose la sorprendida. -¿Tú no lo estás?

Es la indirecta más directa que Sam ha visto en su vida.

Deja escapar una risa ronca y se relaja inmediatamente. Es lo más cerca que van a estar nunca de decir algo que suene parecido al _"Te quiero. Yo a ti también"_. Y no necesita nada más.

La rodea con los brazos y hace un ademán para que se mueva.

-Volvamos a la cama. Hace frío.

En aquella penumbra él conoce mejor el camino. Tira del brazo de Ruby y cuando llegan a la cama, Sam se gira y se sienta sobre ella. Estira totalmente los brazos y los deja abiertos para ella en un gesto que hubiera quedado titánico si no hubiera estado acompañado por esa cara de niño.

Ruby se acerca, Sam lleva las manos a los botones de su camisa y comienza a desabrocharlos. Uno a uno, sin prisa.

Ruby alza una ceja.

-¿No decías que hacía frío, _Sammy_?

Termina de desabrochársela y tira de las mangas, acariciando su piel en el proceso. La camisa de cuadros cae al suelo y Sam se recrea la vista.

-_Aquí_ no va a hacer frío. –Dice con falsa inocencia y vuelve a extender los brazos.

Ruby suelta una carcajada y se sube a la cama con él. Sam la abraza, aparta las sábanas y la hace tumbarse. Pasa un brazo por su cintura, pega su cuerpo a su espalda y encaja las rodillas en sus curvas.

No se duerme enseguida. Nota la piel de su hombro contra su mejilla y su respiración acompasada.

Si lo miras desde el ángulo determinado, seguro que hasta Dean le vería la gracia. Está a punto de alcanzar la asíntota de sus poderes, de tirar su libro de moralidad humana por el retrete, está a dos pasos de sacar a su hermano del Infierno.

Están desnudos entre las sábanas, un lío de piernas y brazos, un cazador y un demonio. Están en un motel cutre de carretera, Lilith y su ejército pisándoles los talones y el Apocalipsis a la vuelta de la esquina…

Y sin embargo, no se le ocurre otro sitio donde quiera estar.

Y hasta aquí llega un oneshoot demasiado largo para la salud mental de cualquiera. Si algún valiente ha conseguido llegar hasta aquí teneís ganada mi admiración porque hay que ser un temerario (o un loco) para leerse todo esto del tirón.

Espero haber conseguido entreteneros lo suficiente como para evitar que os hayáis dormido sobre el teclado (o por lo menos que la siesta os haya resultado agradable).

**(FIN)**

**H**asta aquí llega un oneshoot demasiado largo para la salud mental de cualquiera. Si algún valiente ha conseguido llegar hasta aquí, teneís ganada mi admiración porque hay que ser un temerario (o un loco) para leerse todo esto del tirón.

Espero haber conseguido entreteneros lo suficiente como para evitar que os hayáis dormido sobre el teclado (o por lo menos que la siesta os haya resultado agradable).

Quizá la última escena pueda sobrar y no pegar con el resto de la historia, pero me vi en la obligación de incluirla porque quería reflejar esa necesidad y afecto (amor) que Sam acaba sintiendo por Ruby (aparte de que a Dryadeh le gustaba y me amenazó con hacerme algo muy malo si no la incluía. Si, si, palabra de Boy Scautt). Para que Sam y Ruby lleguen hasta ese punto creo que necesitan todo un año y que les pasen mil cosas durante ese tiempo, tantas que acaben necesitándose mutuamente y acostumbrándose a su mutua presencia.

**Gracias** de antemano por haber tenido la paciencia de leer esto.


End file.
